Apparatuses for making inclined holes in two work pieces can be found in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 00222088 and 00230409 for example. Such an apparatus includes a clamping device and a drill bit. The clamping device includes two jaws, a datum block, two guiding rods, a screw and two sleeves. The jaws are parallel to each other. The datum block is located between the jaws. The guiding rods and the screw are inserted through the jaws and the datum block. The drill bit can be inserted through each of the sleeves to drill an inclined hole in each of the work pieces. There are however problems. Clamping devices of various sizes are needed for work pieces of various sizes, and this is an expensive practice. The work pieces are clamped with the clamping device independent of each other so that the holes are made in the work pieces independent of each other. When the work pieces are against each other, the holes may not be aligned to each other so that a screw cannot be driven into the holes.
A simple apparatus for making inclined holes in two work pieces is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M297278 for example. Such a simple apparatus includes a sleeve and a drill bit. The sleeve includes a lower end located on the substrate. The drill bit is inserted through the sleeve to make a hole in the slat and a corresponding hole in the substrate. Then, a screw is driven in the hole in the substrate through the hole in the slat. Since the area of the contact of the sleeve with the substrate is small, it is difficult to precisely position the sleeve and the slat relative to the substrate while operating the drill bit.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.